


How In The Fuck?

by PeroxxidePrincess



Category: My Sheri Academia
Genre: Awkward Positions, Bakugo is a confusing bitch, Dry Humping, M/M, cumming in pants, thats it, thats the story, they be stuck in a box my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxxidePrincess/pseuds/PeroxxidePrincess
Summary: Neither of them knew how they got there. Neither of them knew what was happening. But, they did know two things.1. They were extremely close together, and it was very awkward.2. They needed to get the hell out of there.Or, KiriBaku is stuck in a strange box and doesn’t know what the fuck is happening. Kirishima has a boner.





	How In The Fuck?

Kirishima didn’t know what the hell happened. All he knew was that he was woken up to loud noises and being slammed against something. He rubbed his head, groaning softly and looking around, to no avail. It was pitch black, save for a few streams of light that came through small holes in... whatever the hell he was stuck in. 

As Kirishima went to move, he realized there was a weight covering the whole of his body, and he couldn’t move too well with it. He grabbed at the source of the weight, realizing it was another person. His eyes widened as he registered the situation even more, hearing muffled voices outside. He took a deep breath, trying not to let himself panic. 

So... he and this other person were stuck in a box of some sort- a box with small holes in it, and there were other people moving them around. He knew nothing about the situation outside, and he kind of had to pee. Great. Not only that, but this other person was in a very awkward- almost sexual position on top of Kirishima. 

He couldn’t feel boobs, so this person was definitely not a girl- that made the situation a little bit better. But soon this other person began to stir, shifting around a little bit as he woke up. Kirishima grunted softly as the stranger’s thigh rubbed right between his legs, causing some unwanted friction. 

“Ngh... what the hell...?” 

Oh fuck. Kirishima knew that voice. It was one constantly filled with anger, screaming insults and slurrs at anyone who got in his way. 

“Wait- Bakugo!?” Kirishima whispered the words, not knowing who could be listening and what they might do. Bakugo froze, head moving to face Kirishima’s. 

“Shitty hair!?” He yelled, raising his hand and sending a few sparks to light his way a little, just enough for the two to properly see one another’s faces. Bakugo groaned and started elbowing the side of the box, which was apparently metal. 

“Bakugo, stop it! We don’t know who could be out there!” He whispered, grabbing Bakugo’s arm and holding it still. 

“Don’t touch me, you bastard!” Bakugo countered, slamming a punch to the wall of the box right next to Kirishima’s head. The redhead squeaked, shifting over before deciding that was a bad idea, given Bakugo’s leg at the moment. Bakugo rolled his eyes and pushed himself up as much as possible, and Kirishima did the same, propping himself up on his elbows. Bakugo’s leg still hadn’t moved from its spot, and Kirishima let out a shaky sigh, trying not to let the friction get to him. 

“We need a plan... we don’t know who could be out there listening, or what they want, or what they could do once we break out.” Kirishima explained calmly, to which Bakugo just scoffed. 

“I’ll just blast our asses out of here and attack them, easy.” He growled. Kirishima shook his head. 

“No- again, you don’t know who’s out there! They probably expected you to do that, I’m sure they’ve got a plan-“ 

“Oh, like you’ve got a better one!?” 

“No, I don’t, just please give me some time to figure one out!” Kirishima was almost begging Bakugo not to lose his shit at this point. Bakugo growled again, then simply scoffed and complied for once. He let himself relax a little, shifting in place. Kirishima pursed his lips, not saying anything about his growing situation yet. 

“I can’t see a damned thing...” Bakugo resorted back to quietly complaining about the situation, which Kirishima was grateful for. 

“Mind a few more sparks?” He suggested. Bakugo shrugged, shifting his position again so so didn’t hit Kirishima, then raising his hand and sparking a little bit so the box was lit. Kirishima looked up at him, smiling softly. “Thanks,” he looked around, trying to find an opening or a latch, something to help them get out of the box. He saw two hinges on the bottom corners and sighed. “I’m laying on the door, so we can’t break it open...” he stated, moving his hands around and pausing as he found a smooth silver plate, implying that that’s where the handle was. 

“Can... can you hurry it up?” Bakugo panted out. His back was pressed to the top of the box, and the fire from his sparks was heating up the box and wearing him out since it was metal. 

“Oh- sorry, you can stop now.” Kirishima said quickly, and Bakugo nodded and immediately stopped, using both hands to support himself again. “You okay, Bakugo?”

“Of course I’m okay, you idiot! I’m not some dumbass weakling like you!” Bakugo shot back, twisting his body and punching the side of the box neither of them were resting on. Kirishima didn’t expect the sudden movement, and the force of the punch caused Bakugo’s whole body to jerk. He slammed his head back and moaned at the sudden harsh friction, pressing his legs together around Bakugo’s. Bakugo stopped, staring down at Kirishima in shock. He sparked his hands again, looking at the redhead’s face, which was now showing purely shock. “Are you seriously getting off on this right now!?” 

Kirishima shook his head rapidly. “N-no, no, I just... y-your leg...!” Bakugo took a second to realize just where his leg was, his face turning bright red as he attempted to shift over and move it. He ended up straddling Kirishima in a way, but it was better than before. At least he wasn’t touching Kirishima that way anymore. He stopped the sparks, sighing and trying to think. 

“What, are you gay or something?” He snapped, shifting his hips a little. Kirishima sighed. 

“N-no? I don’t think so, just you were rubbing up against my c-“ 

“Yeah, I figured it out, you don’t need to say it out loud...” Bakugo interrupted him. He may be an asshole, but he still got flustered sometimes. He didn’t like talking about sex, or sexual things when it came to himself. He was fine talking about things generally, but in this situation, he wanted Kirishima to keep his mouth shut. 

“S-Sorry... I’ll try to ignore it.” Kirishims mumbled, squirming in his spot and spreading Bakugo’s knees to the edges of the box in doing so. Bakugo growled slightly, feeling hot (only from the sparks, obviously.) and frustrated and exposed. 

“Can I just blast my way out of this damn thing!?” He yelled, punching the wall of the box again and denting it this time. Kirishima sighed, shaking his head. 

“Look buddy, at least you don’t look like you’re about to be fucked,” he joked, hardening his arm and holding it up as a shield in case Bakugo got any ideas. Instead the blonde fell silent, and Kirishima could just barley make out the boy’s eyes scanning over his body. He blushed, shifting self consciously. 

“I hate this thing,” Bakugo mumbled, moving and trying to be as far away from Kirishima as possible, not because he was annoying, but because he wanted to avoid touching him like that again. His plan kind of backfired, however, as one of Bakugo’s hands slipped on God-knows-what, and he fell on top of Kirishima, his leg slotting directly back where it was before. 

Kirishima grunted in pain and coughed slightly, his hands gripping Bakugo’s arms. “Oww, dude!” He whined, closing his eyes. “That hurt!” He moved to sit up, freezing as he felt that friction in the front of his pants again. “B-Bakugo...” he mumbled, clamping a hand over his mouth as to not moan again. Bakugo shifted to sit up again, trying to find a comfortable position. Kirishima simply clenched his eyes shut and tensed, trying not to react to any of the movements. “N-now you’re just doing that on purpose..!” He chokes out, hand still pressed to his mouth. Bakugo stopped and looked at him. 

“Why the hell would I be jerking you off?” He countered, continuing to shift and find a better position. Kirishima groaned as Bakugo’s thigh rubbed against his just right, sending all the right sensations through his body. “Knock it off, shitty hair, I’m just trying to get comfortable.” He snorted, eventually finding a spot he liked. However, this spot just so happened to keep his thigh pressed to Kirishima’s crotch, and the redhead is a human being with needs. 

Kirishima’s hips started moving on their own, much to his disdain, but the pleasure overpowered his mind and he grunted softly, grinding himself into Bakugo’s thigh. Bakugo glared at him at first, raising a fist and sending sparks again. 

“What-what in the hell are you doing!?” He asked, staring down at Kirishima’s hips, which stuttered at the question. 

“I-I’m- fuck, sorry...!” Kirishima forced himself to a stop, pulling as far away as he could, which wasn’t more than an inch. 

“Did I tell you you could fucking stop?” 

The next words the blonde spat left Kirishima confused and dazed, staring up into his bloodred eyes. 

“You... I- what?” He stumbled over his words, trying to make sure he heard correctly. 

“You heard me, did I tell you you could stop!?” Bakugo snapped, grabbing Kirishima’s shoulder and pushing him back down to his position, pressing his leg between the redheads. Kirishima gasped softly, slamming his head against the back of the box and panting softly. He hesitantly started grinding into Bakugo again, biting his lip and trying to keep himself quiet. “Damn right,” Bakugo growled. 

“B-Bakugo, I gotta...” Kirishima started, tensing up a bit and grinding a little harder. “Feels... good,” he sighed, gripping Bakugo’s shoulders as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Bakugo pinned Kirishima down, moving his leg in time with the redhead’s hips. 

Both boys gasped as they were suddenly moving again, the box being lifted and moved somehow. Kirishima stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Bakugo with confusion and fear in his eyes. Bakugo clamped a hand over Kirishima’s mouth, moving to try and peek out of one of the holes. He heard... laughter? He could make out the faintest sight of a U.A. uniform outside, and what sounded similarly to.... 

Iida. 

“This is not a good idea, we need to return our classmates to their dorms immediately! This is highly inappropriate behavior, we-“

“Oh hush, Class Rep! We’re moving so we can get them out now,” Kaminari’s voice sounded, followed by Mineta’s unmistakable laugh. 

“I dunno, guys... Bakugo’s probably gonna kill you once he’s out.” Ururaka said shyly. 

“That’s why I shocked them so hard they passed out!” Kaminari explained. “They shouldn’t be awake for another ten minutes or so!” 

“If you say so...” 

“We mustn’t partake in such vile acts! We are meant to be heroes, not bullies!” 

“Shut up, Class Rep, the class hierarchy must suffer.” 

“Too bad we accidentally grabbed Kirishima instead of Todoroki by accident- who would’ve known?” 

“Yeah, Kirishima’s my friend. Hope he never finds out I was part of this,” Kaminari finished, before rolling the box over to Kirishima was now on top of Bakugo. Kirishima grunted softly, pursing his lips against Bakugo’s hand, which was still covering his mouth. His breathing became irregular as his crotch was pressed against Bakugo again. 

“God... I-I think m’gonna-“ Kirishima whispered as his hips jerked forward slightly. Bakugo’s eyes widened, and he looked up at the lock. He kept his hand clamped over the redhead’s mouth, staring out of one of the holes again as they were set down. Kirishima gasped, his hips jerking against the blonde a few more times as he came in his pants. 

Bakugo immediately slammed his hand against the door, blasting the top of the box off. Kaminari and Mineta screeched, while Ururaka rolled her eyes. He shoved Kirishima off of him, hands sparking aggressively. 

“YOU BASTARDS BETTER START FUCKING TALKING!!” He yelled, moving over and pinning Kaminari and Mineta to a nearby wall, who both screeched again and shook their heads. 

“I DIDNT DO IT!! IT WAS MINETA’S IDEA!!” Kaminari yelled. 

Kirishima tuned his screaming classmates out, still stuck in his messy afterglow. He was now thrown on the ground, sitting up shakily and looking over at Bakugo. He shifted uncomfortably in his pants as the liquid from his release cooled down. 

“I-i think I just need a breather... that box was suffocating,” he said lowly. Ururaka came over and helped him to stand. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. Kirishima nodded, still weak in the knees. “Sorry about all this- I heard Mineta talking about it earlier and wanted to come with to make sure no one was hurt- I didn’t know about it until after it was done though. Apparently it was supposed to be Todoroki in there instead of you,” she explained. Kirishima nodded. 

“That... makes sense, coming from Mineta-“ He was cut off by a large blast, glancing over at Bakugo, who looked five seconds away from beating the shit out of the tiny purple boy. Kirishima crossed his legs slightly, trying not to seem too obvious. 

“I-it was just supposed to be a prank and it wasn’t supposed to be him it was supposed to be Todoroki and we were gonna drop you guys in a field and pLEASEDONTKILLME-“ Mineta was screaming as Bakugo raised a fist, his other hand pinning Mineta to the wall by his throat. 

This would be fun to explain later.


End file.
